


Accidentally in Love

by RobertColfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Domestic caregiving, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertColfer/pseuds/RobertColfer
Summary: Elliott gets an injury during his yoga retreat, his boyfriend Kurt is asked to do a special favor for him in his time of need. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written Elliott Gilbert before today, so I hope I did him justice! Enjoy.

“Just a few more feet, think you can make it?” Kurt has his arm around Elliott’s waist as they reach the top step of their floor. What a week for the elevator to break. Worst timing in that regard. 

Elliott is giving Kurt a half-exhausted, half-irritated head shake. Clearly he just wants to get inside and lie down. Those hospital beds couldn’t have been that comfortable. 

Leaving his boyfriend for a moment just so he can unlock the front door, he pushes it open then returns to Elliott’s side guiding them both inside the apartment and out of the New York City air.

“Sofa or bed?” 

“Bed. Please. I need to get these pants off, my god.” Elliott hisses, clinging to Kurt who is helping him hobble into the bedroom and on the awaiting queen sized bed. The relieved sigh that follows is Kurt’s cue to step away, and help his boyfriend out of his pants. 

He knew he shouldn’t laugh at Elliott’s misfortune of popping a hip out-of-place at a yoga retreat, seeing as the guy was clearly in a lot of discomfort. He wouldn’t be able to move the same for a while until the muscle relaxers, gentle physical therapy, and plenty of rest paid off. 

“Do you need anything?” Kurt asks, tossing Elliott’s pants into the nearby clothes hamper after removing the wallet and phone from the front pockets. The other man shakes his head, slowly easing himself back against the velvet pillows with a happy sigh. 

The next few days were the toughest to get through. Elliott being incredibly stiff and in pain had admitted to feeling so useless. But Kurt didn’t mind taking care of him, even if he felt so guilty every time he left for work at Vogue. Always making sure he left snacks within reach, his guitar, and the remote for the television. 

**To Kurt** : 

_Houston we have a problem_. 

Kurt is on shipment duties when his phone jingles, and he reads the text when he finally catches a moment to sit back and sip at his coffee. 

** To Elliott:  **

_ Did you spill coffee in bed again?  _

** To Kurt:  **

_ Not this time. Lesson learned. No hot beverages in bed while injured.  _

Kurt’s mouth quirks, amused from the memory. Maybe then it wasn’t so funny, and the burn on his thigh lasted for an entire day afterwards but looking back? Not so bad. 

** To Elliott:  **

_ Very good.  _

_ What’s up? _

** To Kurt:  **

_ I need your help with something personal.  _

An eyebrow raise, Kurt takes another sip of his coffee. 

** To Elliott:  **

_ This isn’t your way of sexting is it?  _

** To Kurt:  **

_ No.  _

_ But good to know you’re still attracted to me in this state.  _

** To Elliott:  **

_ Going to take more than your hip going out to get rid of me, old man.  _

** To Kurt:  **

_ Aw, thanks. (:  _

_ I need you to shave me. _

** To Elliott:  **

_ Getting rid of the beard after all this time? I was kidding about the old man comment.  _

** To Kurt:  **

_ Not exactly.  _

_ Let’s just say, I’m starting to feel prickly. Between my legs.  _

It’s a wonder Kurt doesn’t spit his coffee out. Was Elliott suggesting what he thought he was suggesting? He may have helped Elliott trim his hair, but it had always been on his head.

He’s about to respond when Isabelle calls for him. The topic is put on hold. 

Coming home with arms full of groceries, the topic doesn’t come up again until after they’ve finished eating and Kurt is collecting dirty dishes to put on a tray. 

“You never answered my plea for help.” Elliott states point-blank, meeting Kurt’s confused head tilt with his own brow lift. 

Right. The non-sext they shared hours earlier. 

“I’m so sorry, El’. Isabelle needed a progress report on a shipping emergency, and I got sidetracked.” Kurt gives his best apologetic shrug, carrying the tray into the kitchen. 

“I understand that. But, Kurt, I tried to do it myself. I can’t lift my leg or bend to do the job myself. I tried. Almost fell. And I’m telling you, it’s really bothering me.” 

Kurt’s peering around the door frame, eyes a little wide. “You almost fell?” 

Elliott groans, hands folding over his chest. “Kurt. Focus, please.” 

“I know, sorry, just please don’t almost fall if I’m at work. You don’t have life alert on standby, and I don’t want you on the floor in pain unable to move for hours. That’s all I’m saying with that.” 

Whatever irked feeling Elliott had in that moment subsided as Kurt settles down on the bed beside him, knees tucked beneath himself. 

“Okay. Fine. I’ll wait to better my hygiene when you’re in the house until I’m feeling better. Deal?” 

Kurt takes one of Elliott’s hands, smiling as his boyfriend presses a kiss to the back of it. 

“Deal.” 

They share a smile, Kurt leaning in to press their lips together for a kiss. The course whiskers tickling at his upper lip, making Kurt realize just how much he missed their make-out sessions since the injury. He presses in more, feeling Elliott’s warm hand against his neck, pulling him in closer. Clearly his boyfriend feels the same. It’s a missed connection when they part, foreheads together. 

“So, about shaving me...” 

Kurt snorts, rolling his eyes. “Okay, fine. I’ll shave you. Only if you swear not to blame me if I do it wrong.” 

Elliott crosses over his chest with the hand not on Kurt’s neck, stroking over a tendon and making Kurt shudder involuntarily. Bastard was trying to arouse him now of all times? He really thought he was slick. 

Collecting the shaving cream, razor, a cup of water, and having some warm towels on standby, Kurt helps Elliott out of his pants and boxers, leaving him naked from the waist down. He can see the dark pubic hair expanding past the neat trimming Elliott had kept it in. Already Kurt is a little unsure if he’s going to do this right. He preferred to keep himself completely shaved, and didn’t know how Elliott had the faith in him to do this. 

“Hey, you can do this.” Elliott encourages, as if he can read Kurt’s inner panicking thoughts. 

A deep breath, and Kurt's kneeling down at the edge of the bed between his boyfriend's legs. This clearly wouldn’t be an easy job, and he had to take his time. There was no rush. 

First he wet his hands, rubbing it over the areas that needed the attention. He ignores the fact that Elliott’s cock is at eye level, twitching to life. Kurt’s mouth waters, but he remains on task. 

Gently he pulls the skin taut, rubbing some soothing cream over the sensitive area. The idea of chafing was making him squirm, and it wasn’t even his body. 

“You ready?” He asks, taking the razor and dipping it in the warm water. 

“As I’ll ever be, babe.” 

Following the growth of the hair, Kurt carefully drags the thin blades over the skin with a soft scratching accompaniment filling the otherwise silent room. A line of hairless skin and no blood is a good sign. Kurt let’s out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in anticipation. So far, so good. The razor gets rinsed and he repeats the process. 

Thick dark hair comes off every scrape, and soon the water is murky with cream and hair. It’s enough for Kurt to stop half-way, deciding he needs to change the water before continuing. 

“You sure you haven’t done this before?” Elliott asks after Kurt returns.

“Only to myself, if that accounts for anything.” 

“It does. You’re very good with your hands.” 

Kurt shoots Elliott a look, then presses a kiss to his inner thigh. “Shut up.” He pretends not to notice Elliott’s smug little grin. 

Not a drop of blood, and Kurt is wiping his boyfriend's balls clean with a towel, then placing a warm wet wash cloth over the shaven area to let the pores breathe. 

“All done with that. Need anything else while I’m down here?” 

Elliott’s cock twitches, and Kurt presses a kiss to his inner thigh again. 

“You evil tease.” Elliott gruffly mutters as Kurt continues to pepper kisses all along his boyfriend’s thigh, inching closer to his cock. 

“You wanted me down here, if I remember correctly.” Kurt’s tongue teases a taste over the junction of the thigh and groin. “Am I as good with my mouth as I am with my hands, do you think?” 

Elliott lifts his head just enough, peering down at Kurt with a lustful look in his eye. He doesn’t need to say anything, or really Kurt doesn’t give him a chance to say anything, as he drags the flat of his tongue up the side of Elliott’s cock, from base to tip. 

“Oh god—!” 

Licking his palm to take Elliott in hand, he begins to stroke slowly, lips wrapping around the head. Tongue licking paths over pulse points over the shaft, Kurt bobbing his head nice and slow in time with his stroking. His boyfriend’s appreciative moans above him is all he needs to hear as he continues to push himself down on the growing cock filling his mouth and stretching his jaw until there’s an ache.

Elliott is grabbing at the pillow behind his head, unable to reach Kurt’s hair with his fingers. Clearly in bliss, as his mouth is open wide with breathy moans escaping from his lungs. It had been a few days too long since they had let each other do anything like this. It hadn’t been a problem, and for the most part they had survived just fine. But now that Kurt had his lips wrapped around his boyfriend's dick, spittle drooling down his chin, it was hard to think of how they had done it. 

“Oh—SHIT! Ow, my hip! Kurt!” 

Kurt pops off quickly, knocking the cup of water over in his haste to stop causing Elliott distress. 

“I’m so sorry! Oh, my god, the carpet—SHIT.” 

In a mess of cursing, the situation goes from bad to worse. Kurt stepping on the shaving cream can in his attempt to stand up, landing him back on the floor. Elliott, already in pain, is helpless to do anything about it other than adjusting himself to ease his discomfort and lean over to check on his boyfriend. 

“Jesus, Kurt. Are you okay?” 

“I think I hurt my arm.” Kurt hisses, clutching at the body part in question, slowly sitting up, one-half of him wet from also landing on the spilled puddle of shaving-water leftovers. 

“Do we need to...?” Elliott’s question being cut off as Kurt meets his gaze with his own. 

“How?! You’re injured. You can’t drive! I can’t drive like this! This is New York! No one knows how to drive!” 

“We can always ask Dani. I’m sure Dani can drive us.” 

Kurt hangs his head, biting his lip as a sharp pain electrifies his whole arm. He had no other choice in this situation. 

One phone call to Dani later, Kurt was leaving the doctor's office with a cast. Of course he broke it. A simple hairline fracture, actually, but even so. It still hurt and now he has this clunky thing to wear for a few weeks. 

“At least you two got injured doing what you love, right?” Dani teases, waggling her eyebrows at them both. One in a cast and the other on crutches. 

“Causing ourselves pain is something we love?” Kurt asks, leaning into Elliott’s side as they huddle together in the hospital waiting room. 

“No, dummies. He got injured doing yoga, you got injured doing him.” 

Kurt turns his head to press a kiss against Elliott’s cheek. “Is that what that means? I thought he got injured because we went too hard the night before and he didn’t limber up during his yoga class.” 

Elliott lets out a bark of laughter, taking Kurt’s face in his hand so he can get a mouth kiss in. “So, really, we’re just getting old and should remember to stretch before and after every time we have sex. Making a note of that.” 

Dani shakes her head, jingling the keys to her car to break them out of their sickening love haze. “So you’re both horny dudes. This should end up on that TV show about sex sending people to the ER.” 

“That would be awesome!” Elliott chimes in. 

Kurt doesn’t hide his eye roll.


End file.
